Tea for Two
by KeroGuardian
Summary: On a rainy day, two people stumble upon each other, literally, and find they have more in common than one would know. Joka x Lolo
1. One: Umbrellas

Tea for Two

Disclaimer: None of the Klonoa characters belongs to me, but if I could, then I would marry Lolo! They belong to Namco and Klonoa Works.

Lolo: You're a girl!

Kero Guardian: I said, "If I could"! Anyway, this is a short break from my other stories. Woot, was listening to Rainy Day by Ayumi Hamasaki while writing this!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

One: Umbrellas

Burying his face into a hand, Joka stumbled onto something more solid beside him. The pounding of his head brought an unfamiliar expression over his usually grinning face. He gritted his fangs together before suddenly tripping onto the ground.

He heard a snicker above him to which he responded with another smile, "Janga-chan, how unfortunate for you to see me like this…" He tried to gather himself together in order to focus his eyesight, or at least enough to get him back to his feet. "It seems the little drink that was given to me is having a rather unfavorable effect."

"Some people can't take too much alcohol."

"Ah, yet you are so very fond of it." The smaller figure narrowed his star-shaped eyes to the sky and shivered in the rain that started to fall. It wasn't the water that showered lightly down that made him uneasy, but the wind that was starting to pick up. The rumbling from gray clouds also heightened his nervousness as he knew very well that if he didn't find shelter soon then he'd find himself being blown off miles from his home. "I'm ever so sorry to trouble you, but I appear to be in need of your assistance." Joka sunk into the mud with each movement he made. "Could you by chance lift me up?"

"Sure." The feline sneered as his claws dug lightly into Joka's body. With a swift yank he pulled the fiend into the air.

Though Joka was truly grateful; he couldn't help but notice the extra objects in his co-worker's other claw. The umbrella was not strange, but there was a good set of ropes as well. "Janga-chan…exactly what are you doing in front of my house?"

"Just killing time I guess."

Joka gave a loud yelp when he was released then caught again by his folded tail. "Janga-chan! That is very uncomfortable!! Let go!!!" The mud would have been more pleasant than this position. He stopped struggling when he heard the sound of the umbrella opening, "Janga-chan, isn't it too late for you to be using that when you are already so wet--yeep?!"

Janga grumbled something as he pinned the clown against the handle of the cheap umbrella and tied the ropes tightly around his sphere-like form. "Have a nice flight, jerk."

"Janga-chan, no!! Ack!!" Joka started to float a little before a strong breeze swept him away. "Janga-chan!!!"

"Kikikiki."

----------------------

Lolo was caught by surprise when someone shoved her roughly aside. She turned to see an older priestess walk past her and pull **her** umbrella from the front basket.

"Um, excuse me?" The girl swallowed nervously after the other priestess turned to look at her irritably, "That's my umbrella you have there."

Two other priestesses giggled already standing beside her, and Lolo knew exactly what was to happen next. There were always at least three older girls ganging up on her each day. And for some reason they were different people every day.

This time a red haired priestess pressed a hand onto her shoulder and smiled mockingly. "Oh really? Then how come I don't see your name on it?"

"I brought it in this morning!" Though she wanted to have shouted, her voice remained slightly hushed.

The one at Lolo's other side tilted her chin up to match the same eye distance as Lolo was much shorter than her. "I didn't see you come in with an umbrella. Besides I thought you liked pink, that umbrella is yellow and brown."

Lolo jerked away from the loose grasp and narrowed her eyes, a slight flicker of anger crossed blue pupils. To this the three laughed in voices of melody. Their voices were trained to sound beautiful, not clumsy like the priestess trainee. "Are you going to tell the High Priestess on us?"

There was nothing to be said after that. Lolo didn't want to risk getting in trouble again and no matter what the excuse there was no one to back her up as a witness. It was like a conspiracy, as all the priestesses disliked her for some reason and besides would avoiding a little water be worth troubling the teacher? No, the High Priestess was the only one who showed any faith in the child and Lolo was not willing to trouble the woman.

So she didn't make a sound as they passed her, opening the umbrella. Moments later she wrapped her books in a towel and darted into the rain. She ran as fast as she could with the books over her head.

The apprentice priestess gasped meekly, her fingers meeting the door knob of her house. She finally thought the rest of the day would run as it usually did; going home, studying, then off to bed. Popka was visiting a friend in Volk, so it would be just herself for the night again. Well, it seemed that way until something smacked her in the back of the head.

Lolo quickly lost balance and fell on her face, whirling around to find the thing in question falling into her lap. She instantly recognized the features of volleyball like fiend, "Joka?"

"My…if it isn't the child priestess…what…a journey I have…oh." The umbrella he was strapped to start to tilt and was about to flutter away again had not been for Lolo leaping up and grabbing its handle.

She managed to bring Joka into a cradle only to find that he had fainted from what appeared to be exhaustion.

"…so much for a normal day." She sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: That was a nice breather. I hope to keep this short.

Joka: Hahahaha! Very funny Janga-chan! (Angry mark.)

Lolo: Will I get my umbrella back? Popka made it for me!

Kero Guardian: Your guys' own fault! Stand up for yourselves, sheesh!


	2. Two: Alcohol

Tea for Two

Disclaimer: Well…Namco and Klonoa Works are very creative for coming up with the Klonoa characters, I applaud them!

Kero Guardian: Random question number one! Can Joka open his mouth?

Joka: I do not believe I have lips.

Kero Guardian: (Dead pan.) Lovely…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two: Alcohol

Joka could feel something soft brushing against his cheek. It was warm, but not uncomfortable; however the weight hanging between his ears left a cold burn. "….?!" He jolts up to a sitting position as a strong sense of confusion washing over him as he scanned unfamiliar surroundings.

The nearest object to him caught the fiend's eyes first, a baby blue blanket that wrapped around his inflated form. He soon realized the source of the chilling sensation a top his head when a bag of ice fell off and dropped in front of him. "Ice? So someone must have found me after the little mishap…now to find out whom…"

He discovered he wasn't in his house very quickly. Everything around him was extremely…...**pink**. Sitting on top of the bed with him were several stuffed animals. A bunny, bear, cat, and dog. A bed meant he was in someone's bedroom which didn't fair too elegant. Everything was neatly organized and matched out for convenience rather than decoration. While admiring the setting, Joka attempted to shift his position and his hand bumped into something that squeaked. A chew toy that ended up surprising him and caused him to knock all the other toys over. He flustered with irritation as he tried desperately to rearrange them the way they were before.

His head still hurt and he released a dejected sigh, wondering why he wasn't given a body that could open his mouth. The alcohol would just have to wear off instead of allowing him the ability to throw it up. But that wasn't necessarily the problem, it affected him coordination wise and his hands fumbled with a toy cat, eventually tearing its arm.

"Oh dear…oh no." He stared at it in silence. "…..."

There was a smell in the air. Something sweet with a hint of a citrus fruit followed by the sound of a door opening behind the fiend.

"!" Joka hopped around to face the sound only to see a young amber-haired girl adjusting a laundry basket in her arms. She dropped the handkerchief that was in her mouth onto the pile of fresh clothes. "Pr-priestess!"

"I see that you're finally awake. You've been asleep for at least four hours since you crashed on me." He couldn't read her thoughts by the expression on her face. It was neither a look of annoyance nor cheerful—bland, but welcoming enough. "Hm?"

"Urm!" The clown tossed the damaged toy under the blanket as soon as he realized he was still holding it. "I…I am terribly sorry—I just…"

"It's old." She murmured quietly, walking to kick a chair by an average sized closet. "I keep it for the sake of memories. Besides, Popka has been trying to convince me to throw it away. All of them are pretty old now." She paused for a moment dropping the basket onto the chair. "Unless of course…"

Turning around, Lolo perched a finger to her chin and with a thoughtful look she smiled, "You ripped its arm off on purpose because you don't like its color."

Joka blinked back down to the cat and noticed it was purple. "Of-of course not!"

"……"

Usually not puzzled by other people's behaviors, Joka could not help but wonder if the girl now hanging some dresses was the same girl he was ordered to capture. The one who: tripped and fell into the waterway, cried for help at the rocket launch, defended the High Priestess, and acted very disrespectful around him. It bothered him to no ends just like that sweet scent that floated between them. He wanted to shout, or was it just the alcohol playing with his mind; what ever the case he clenched his teeth in an attempt to remain polite. 'She did help me after all, but I really wish to go.' He was not ready to risk a fight with the Dream Traveler, should he come around.

"Ah, little girl. If I may ask and in no means am I trying to be disrespectful, but what is that smell?"

There was a soft laugh, "it's annoying, isn't it? Popka insists that I wear it. He doesn't like cats, but now Klonoa won't—" She shut the closet door on her uniform without noticing it, taking one step caused it to tear and she fell forward into the carpet. "Eek!"

Joka shut his eyes when the thud settled, 'well least there's the clumsy part.'

"Oh! Not again! Why am I such a klutz?!" The trainee huffed, "looks like I'll have to repair it this one again!"

'And the loud part.'

Joka thought about it for a while and finally decided to help her up, but she flinched away from his touch; staring back at him with wonder. "Excuse me, but what am I doing here, priestess?"

"Do you even remember my name?"

He was caught off guard by this question. Rarely did anyone want him to remember who they are, or even wanted to ever see him again, but if he was going to get his question answered he might as well start with hers. "Um…" She had a peculiar one at that yet despite all the times he'd heard it from a screaming cabbit he couldn't put a finger on it.

"It's Lolo."

'How could I forget that? Dear me! I'll never drink again!' He countered it with a snap. "Then what is mine?"

"Joka."

His grin fell flat at how fast she responded, "My. Aren't you clever?"

"I found you outside strapped to an umbrella. You said something then fainted." Lolo helped herself up as she continued, "I couldn't just leave you out there in that kind of weather."

Joka said nothing, because he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Was it Mr. Janga that tied you to that thing, or was it Mr. Garlen?"

Sigh. "It wasn't Janga-chan's fault; I shouldn't have stolen his alcohol."

"Why are you so polite?"

"Why are you?"

Lolo stopped to stare again and Joka could feel his grin returning, but she didn't give him a chance to have the upper hand in the conversation. She simply walked past him and opened the bedroom door, stepping through it. Causing the clown to feel a deep sense of humiliation, but before she left, she peeked almost timidly from behind it.

"You'll need something to get the alcohol out of you. I suggest coffee or tea. Come downstairs when you feel better."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: Is it just me or is there tension between you two.

Joka: Only natural as we are enemies, other than that…my sweetheart could be acting a prude. But hiding it very well.

Lolo: At least I'm not a push-over.

Joka: Nohohoho, yes, you are my dear.

Lolo: Well! Well, you sound like an old lady!

Joka: (Indignantly.) Ack!

Kero Guardian: Let's save the arguing for the story, okay? (Sweat drop.)


	3. Three: Books and Frying Pans

Tea for Two

Disclaimer: Namco and Klonoa Works own the Klonoa characters, not me.

Kero: Two lumps or three?

Lolo: Ur, none.

Joka: One please.

Kero: (Smack.)

Joka: Ow?!

Lolo: Oldest joke in the book…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Three: Books and Frying Pans

Tick. Tick. Tick.

He looked up at the clock, still standing inside his rescuer's room. Its little hand hung slightly over a pink number. Nine o'clock and the rain still hammered against the windows. Not that the weather was a problem for the fiend. He knew he could easily teleport back to his home, but it would have been rude to leave her waiting. Then again, the alcohol was wearing off and he didn't really –appreciate-the odd way she was treating him. Yet he still couldn't make up his mind whether to hop down the stairs or just go. A sudden clatter downstairs convinced Joka to stay.

When he arrived, he found the girl sitting on the floor, rubbing her forehead—a coffee pot in one hand and a few pans scattered around her. She muttered something before standing up, catching sight of the clown.

"Oh." A small tint of red on her cheeks, "Sorry. The coffee isn't ready yet." Her eyes shifted to the mess on the floor.

"I think I'll have tea instead."

She stared at him again, this time for a good half minute before responding, "Oh, right. Well, if you'd like."

"That's what I said, priestess." He made his way over to the chair at a small dining table in the middle of the room. And after spending two minutes of struggling to situate in it, he folded his hands together, only to find that he was too short to see past the table's side. Sighing, he left it and started wandering around the room, ignoring the priestess that now stood silently by the stove. Until she started to giggle which earned her a scornful look.

Lolo covered her mouth and turned back to the whistling the pot. She concluded that she wasn't laughing necessarily at him, but it certainly came off that way. It was just because of the uneasy feeling she kept feeling around him. Now it was a bit scary with her back turned to the fiend, so she peeked at him to find him watching her; sitting on top of a few books, hands folded and waiting patiently. This made her blush and in a failed attempt to grab the object she caught the teapot's side accidentally. And somehow Joka already knew this would happen. In fact, during the time he was wandering around he was actually noting everything in the room that the girl could hurt her with. "Don't move, or have you forgotten those pans you left on the floor!"

His warning came too late and she took a step in reaction to the burn on her fingers. She slipped. The pan sliding under her foot. "Ah?!"

Lolo flinched and stumbled backwards.

There was nothing.

She opened her eyes again when she felt something push against her back. Tilting her head to the side, she could see Joka holding her up from behind. She gasped and stood up straight, guessing he had teleported to the counter. "Urm…" However, she hadn't expected him to help her and all she could do in return was stutter. "Tha-Thank you…"

"You are welcome." His voice was a little flat, but became more curious. "Is there something more you would like to say?"

Lolo nodded numbly, looking back to her hands that fumbled with the hem of her uniform. "……I'm sorry for the way I have been acting."

If he had shoulders he would have shrugged, "I do not think you were being rude. I was, however, a bit surprised, but I suppose a priestess' duty is to help those in need." He looked back at the teapot. "I am quite fine now. Would you like me to leave?"

"It's not that…it's just that you have a bounty on your head, Ur…form…person…" She tried again, "and you're in my house, and you've—"

"Hurt your friends, thus making me hard to trust."

They still didn't look at each other.

Lolo sighed, closing her eyes. "Why are you so polite, Joka?"

"How?"

"Why."

The fiend frowned. "You are prying, dear heart."

The priestess lowered her head. "I'm not trying to…there's nothing to talk about…" Lolo then bit her lip, not fond of the labels he kept replacing her name with. "And my name is Lolo, remember?"

She shifted to look at him.

Joka took the pot into his hands and started to arrange some cups hanging against a wall beside the counter. Lolo immediately took a step backwards when his hand glided past her. He could tell she was hiding something, and whatever it was, it seemed to scare her. "Is that something you've noticed about me? Well…there is no point in being rude when it accomplishes nothing." He continued to watch the tea as he poured. "If I got angry and started doing everything I pleased then there is nothing to be gained. Minor setbacks would displease my master."

"Master…?"

"People always say to be themselves…who is the real person that they hide? After all, restrain is an important part of life." He held out a cup for her. "You are no different from me."

Lolo appeared surprised by his comment; staring for a second time, and found the clown grinning at her. She said nothing until she took the porcelain cup into her hands, and whispered. "Then why did you drink it?"

He jolted.

"Why did you steal Mr. Janga's alcohol and then drink it? Were you trying to make him angry at you?" There was some sort of accusation in her voice that really irritated the clown. "They say that alcohol is a form of escape from reality. Aren't you happy?"

"You offend me." And this time there was something in **his** voice that Lolo never heard before. "Are you not frightened by me?"

"Yes. Very."

Joka hopped down from the counter and paced a bit. "Then what is the meaning of this? You take me in so that you can shove your self-righteous nonsense upon me?" He lowered his voice, "You speak so much sweeter around that High Priestess. Perhaps this is vent up rage that is produced from the bullying at your temple?"

There was shock that quickly erupted into anger, "The High Priestess of Sadness is like a mother to me! And how did you know that I was being picked on?!"

"Nohoho, my sweet. I'm afraid plenty of people know! Your friends, Janga-chan, Garlen-san, why even Nagapoko knows!"

"You're being really rude today!"

"A fragment of your imagination; there is no harm in stating the truth. Like how you are unbelievably immature."

"Is that so? I'm a lot more mature than other girl's my age!"

He laughed even more, "Oh, then you must be six years old, my dear!"

"Coward!"

"Teacher's pet!"

"Stalker!"

"What?! That title is reserved for Janga-chan!!"

Lolo had long forgotten about tea; instead she didn't even notice that she had dropped her cup to the floor. Joka watched her with what looked like surprise by her sudden change from docile to violent as she stormed to the chair and ripped off one of the books, throwing it straight into the clown's face. "Get out of my house!"

Wincing from the impact, he pried the book off his face and tossed it onto the floor, glowering, "Done! And I hope we shall never meet again unless I get to hurt you!"

Still remembering some manners he bowed and teleported away, leaving Lolo who headed the opposite direction to her room, slamming the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: Good grief, don't kill each other.

Joka/Lolo: (Back to each other.) Humph!

Kero Guardian: Hug and make up.

Joka: Pity, I have no arms.

Kero Guardian: (To Lolo.) Then you'd better settle for a kiss.

Lolo: Absolutely not!


End file.
